Just One Week
by Alex32413
Summary: It's Christmas in our Poke world. Ash is going to see Dawn again for one week for the holidays taking Pikachu with him. Buneary knowing this is trying to win Pikachu's heart once more, but now she only has one week to do so. Will she succeed to do in a week what she couldn't do for years or will she fail once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Alex32413 Here doing my first fanfic so what better way to start but with my fav Pokemon pairing. Feel free to review negatively if it's constructive. Please no flames.**

**Disclaimer ; Pokemon doesn't belong to me all I own is this story**

Snow was falling. The air felt cold as it felt on my yellow fur while we were traveling. The snow is high enough for the snow to cover me completely but thanks to Ash for holding me over his head I'm not being turned into a Popsicle. Oh by the way my name is Pikachu. Ash and me are going to Dawn's house to enjoy Christmas. One to see all our old friends again and two is because Ash has seemed to developed a crush on Dawn. What confused me is how he developed a crush when she was gone and not when we were traveling with her.

"We're almost there Pikachu and then we'll see all our all friends again"

"Pika!"

"I can't wait to get there!"

I know exactly why too. I can't wait ether.

**Buneary's POV**

I was staring out the window. I have been doing so since I heard Ash and Pikachu were coming. I can't wait! Pikachu is coming and during Christmas! This is a sign. This has to be a sign. Pikachu, me ,a nice warm fire...

**Buneary's fantasy**

Pikachu and Buneary are alone in the living room with the lights off. The fireplace was lit and everything was quiet. "Pikachu" Buneary said turning to Pikachu. "Yes Buneary?" Pikachu said turning to Buneary his fur dimly lit by the golden light produced by the fire "I'm getting cold". Pikachu got closer to Buneary, wrapping his arms around Buneary just over her fluff. "Is that better?" Pikachu said with a smile "Yes thank you". A small silent moment happened before Pikachu spoke up "Buneary?" Buneary turned to see Pikachu without disturbing him enough for him to remove his arms around her "Yes Pikachu?" "Your fur it's soft and warm". Buneary blushed but instead of covering her face with her fluff she placed her face on Pikachu's chest "Really thank you Pikachu". Pikachu now holding Buneary closer to him said "Don't worry it's one of the things I love about you". Buneary keeping her head on his chest asked "Really? What else do you love about me?" Pikachu took a deep breath before saying "I love how your so kind, how you are sweet to everyone, how cute you look…" by now Buneary was blushing a sharp bright red which Pikachu saw "but mostly I love…you." Buneary suddenly looked up to Pikachu in shooked "Really?! Pikachu… I love you too." They both stared at each other then slowly got closer to each other. Eyes closed and lips about…to…touch…

"BUNEARY!" Suddenly Buneary opened her eyes and looked around to see Pachurisu looking at her holding a heavy box. "Your supposed to help me put on the tree ordainments! Now come over here and help me before I drop the box on my foot!" Buneary sighed before helping here with the box she know she had to because when Pachurisu starts talking like that she know she when too far. Buneary while helping Pachurisu thought to herself "I didn't even get to see the end of my daydream." Soon she and Pachurisu were working on putting up the decorations. Buneary suddenly heard the door ring. Just as quickly as it rang she hopped towards it leaving Pachurisu who out of all of this fell foward into the box of decorations. Dawn was already opening the door letting in two familiar faces but she only noticed one. "Pikachu your here!" Pikachu looked down to see Buneary wearing a new red Santa Claus like vest. He quickly jumped down and just when he was about to say hi Buneary tackled him on to his back hugging him very tightly. Dawn and Ash saw this. "Aw Buneary missed you Pikachu." Dawn said looking happy for Buneary. "Yep looks like she did." Ash said "So this is your new house?" Dawned giggled a little too before answering "New? I moved here a year ago!" Ash suddenly felt a little stupid for asking and blushed. "Come on Ill show you around." Dawn looked down to see Buneary and Pikachu excitingly talking to each other. "Hey Buneary why don't you show Pikachu around too?" Buneary suddenly answered "Buneary!" grabbed Pikachu's paw and swooped him away. Ash and Dawn couldn't help but to laugh and giggle at what they saw.

**Pikachu's POV**

****Buneary took me into a large room where there were two large sofas a lamp and a tv set hanging on the wall. On the side of the large windows was a large Christmas tree. "This is the living room and that's the Christmas tree. We haven't decorated it yet." Before I could speak she pulled me on to a long hallway. She stopped in front of a door "This is the bathroom" quickly hopped in front of six doors and said that one was the kitchen one was the guest room one was Dawn's room and then said that one was her room..."Wait!" I uninterrupted "You have your own room?" Buneary grinned and said " Yep this is my room" she then turned and started to get uncomfortably close to me and asked do you want to come in?" I quickly jumped back and said "Nope no nope!" Buneary looked a little saddened by my action and asked "Why not?" I got stumped and thought quickly and said "because I haven't seen the rest of the house!" Bunearya the smiled a bit the said "OK come on and once again dragged me to another room. Sigh this is going to be a long week!

**No one's POV**

****Later that night when everyone was going to sleep Dawn explained to Ash where he would sleep and that Pikachu would sleep in Buneary's room. In Pikachu's head he know Buneary asked Dawn for this arrangement but thought little of it. Everyone when into their room's and went to sleep peacefully. Well almost everyone. In Buneary's room Pikachu insisted that he would sleep on the floor and that Buneary would sleep in her bed alone. "Come one Pikachu. I can't make you sleep in the floor." Buneary told Pikachu. He quickly responded "Yeah but I don't wan't to cramp you ether. How about I sleep on the floor for tonight and tomorrow we ask dawn for another bed?" Buneary sigh giving up said "alright." then got in her bed while Pikachu put some covers on the floor the laid down on the floor which was very cold and uncomfortable, both said Goodnight and both went to sleep.


	2. Not so alone time

**Hey welcome to chapter two of my fanfic. Im going to take my time with this fanfic so don't rush me but feel free to review to give me feed back on how I'm doing. Also feel free to tell me your favorite Pokemon pairings so I can get a jump on them. I'm planning on a PMD fanfic in the mean time enjoy chapter two. P.S. Sorry about the copied first chapter that was a blooper on my part. Hey my first blooper this is exciting!**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN POKEMON JUST THIS STORY.**

Buneary's POV

Well I might not be at a good start to making Pikachu like me but I got an idea. Pachurisu and me never actually finished decorating the Christmas tree yesterday so I might get Pikachu to help me decorate alone. Then I can make my move on him and try to make him hold my hand. I know it's not much but It might get him to start liking me a little. YAWN! I'm going to get some sleep other wise Pikachu won't think I look cute.

**Day 1**

**No one's POV**

It was morning now everyone was in the Kitchen eating breakfast. Ash and Dawn seemed almost oblivious to everything around them except they're conversation and each other. They were talking about going to the mall to buy presents. Buneary was just sitting next to Pikachu talking to him nicely. She noticed he was in a bit of pain for some reason."Pikachu are you felling OK? You don't look so well." Pikachu just shook it of and said "Yeah I'm Ok just tired from the trip don't worry" Buneary know he was lying but didn't press on.

**Pikachu's POV**

My back is killing me right now from sleeping on the cool hard floor. Maybe I should have slept with Bunea- NO I don't want her to go crazy in love mode and won't be crushed when we leave. I need to stay firm and suck it up. Were just friends not lovers. Sigh. Maybe Ash and Dawn will get together and one might move with the other then I'll get with her but only if they end up together...great! I just put everything on Ash and with the way Ash is, looks like Buneary and me will never great together. Oh well.

**Buneary's POV**

Pikachu is hiding something but what? He didn't seem tired yesterday when he arrived. so why is he now. Hmm... He doesn't even look tired he like he's in pain, but? "You OK Buneary?" I turned around to see Piplup (Yes I saw I didn't put Piplup in my last chapter so she's in here. Yes I said she) "No I'm OK" She looked at me with a sly smile. "You failed again didn't you?" I turned bright red. "You heard us last night?" Piplup shook her head and said "No I didn't, the walls are sound proff remeber. Dawn is hoping to make Ash move here remember? She's going to ask him at the end of the week." My eye twitched a little. Ash and Dawn...why does that sound so right and at the same time wrong to me? "So you failed?" I finally gave in. "Yeah I did." She just snickered a little and said out loud like she was an announcer "And Buneary has failed once again to!" I covered he mouth before she finished and pulled her away into another room. She looked at me like I was the crazy one here. "What are you doing?!" she asked me "ME?! What are you doing going around saying stuff like that in front of him when you know I like him!?" Piplup just smirked "Please he doesn't even know you like him I'll be doing you a favor." "I'm planning to tell him this week" Piplup's smile grew devious. "Then let's do this. If you tell him within this week I'll do your chores for the first month next year, but I you don't I'll tell Pikachu you like him." "Deal" I didn't want to make the bet but I was to angry to let her win. Piplup just smiled and left the room. What did I just do?

**No one's POV**

Soon after breakfast Dawn had finally convinced Ash to accompany to the mall. Most of Dawn's Pokemon decided to go with her but when Pikachu decided to stay Buneary stayed with him. Pachurisu was nowhere to be seen ether. Pikachu was on the sofa when Buneary came in holding a box full of decorations. "Pikachu would you help me put up these decorations on the tree?" Pikachu was getting bored of doing nothing so he agreed. When they started Buneary kept getting closer to pikachu.

**Pikachu's POV**

I was helping Buneary when I started to nothice she was getting closer. I ignored it but all of a sudden when we both reached in to the get the same ordiment our hands brushed along each other. I looked up to see her staring back at me I blushed bright red seeing how cute she looked and I guess she saw it to since she blushed as well. I'm not sure why but I decided to grab her paw. We then the blush brightened. We just stood there staring at each other. She opened her mouth to say...

"**HEY!" **

What the heck Pachurisu just jumped out box of decorations. She didn't look happy ether. She turned to Buneary and said "What's the big idea leaving me in the box yesterday! I was stuck down there since yesterday I'm starving!" I let go of Buneary's hand and she suddenly said "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen. Look how about you help us put the rest of the decora..." "**NO! **Your going to put the rest of the decorations yourself! Come on Pikachu help me make my breakfast." Pachurisu grabed my paw and pulled me out of the room. I would protest but she looks pretty mad and I don't want to mess with her. I looked back into the room to see Buneary sad and... disappointed? Why was she disappointed? Oh well I'll ask her later.

**No one's POV**

Later that day when Buneary was done she tried again to hold Pikachu's hand but the moment was gone and with Pachurisu around it was not likely it was come back. Later that night Ash, Dawn and all the Pokemon got back. "Sorry were late guys but well...we kind of saw this resturant and well..." Buneary looked saddened not for missing out but now that everyone is back there was no way she can make a move on Pikachu. Dawn then crouched down and gave Pikachu, Buneary and Pachurisu a bag full of food for them. Ash and Dawn yawned since they were tired. " Think we should turn in early today" Ash said. Dawn giggled before agreeing. Pachurisu due to eating late wasn't hungry and went to bed. Only Pikachu and Buneary were awake but just to eat dinner and go to bed but before they went to bed...

**Pikachu's POV**

This is humiliating! I walked up to Buneary and asked "Hey uh Buneary is... is it OK if I sleep on the bed with you?" Buneary suddenly jumped a little out of surprise but then answered "Sure it's OK, but why aren't you sleeping on the floor to day?" I simply answered "It's not going to happen my back hurt all day due to doing that yesterday." "Buneary just smiled and said "OK" she quickly got in bed. I turned of the light and got in bed. I quickly got under the covers. Time passed and I couldn't sleep. Buneary was already fast asleep thou. Something kept going in my mind. When Ash and Dawn came back the were holding hands. Did I miss something? The idea of the holding hands reminded me of the moment with Buneary today. I was holding her paw noticing how soft and silky her fur was. I don't know why but I really want to hold it again. I slipped my paw on hers and held it. I don't know why but I feel...happy holding her hand. It was just so soft and warm and silky and ...**YAWN! **I guess I should go to sleep. This day was kind of strange.


	3. Chapter 3

**Man week of no updates or inspiration. Now for some reason when was going to go to sleep yesterday I suddenly got an idea and thanks to a review I'm now doing everything in Third POV. I might go into the characters POV but less now than before now. Now then the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon just this fanfiction **

**What a wake up call**

The sun was coming out revealing a sheet of white beautiful snow covering large house filled with sleeping Pokemon and two humans. Two of which were special. In Buneary's room were both Pikachu and Buneary holding hands in their sleep, both soon waking up at the same time, both still drowsy to notice that they were facing each other while holding hands both smiling at each other. Buneary's only thought was "Please do not wake me up." Buneary still thinking it was a dream snuggled up with Pikachu. Pikachu still very drowsy simply snuggled up too. Both then slowly closed their eyes...**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **The alarm clock suddenly rang very loudly scaring both pokemon off their bed. Pikachu got up from the floor as Buneary on the other side got up. Buneary quickly hopped up and turned off the clock looking at it with a annoyed look on her face. "Stupid clock! You ruined my dream!" Pikachu looked at her shocked at her colorful vocabulary. "Buneary calm down. What did you dream of that caused you to be this angry?" Buneary suddenly went quiet and blushed. Pikachu just got more confussed "Buneary?" "Nothing!" bursted out loudly. Pikachu caught off guard backed off a bit. Buneary just stood there frozen. An awkward silence cleared the room both just looking at each other both not knowing what to say. The door suddenly opened and Pachurisu walked in happy and cheery said "Pikachu Buneary time for breakfast!" Pikachu looked even more confussed "Wasn't she mad at you yesterday?" Buneary just shuruged "Come on let's get some breakfast.

During breakfast one of the pokemon noticed how it snowed out during the night, grabbing all the Pokemon attention. It wasn't soon before everyone went outside to enjoy the snow. Dawn and Ash started doing snow angels then before you knew it Ash threw snow at Dawn starting a huge snowball fight unfortunately causing trouble to Buneary's plan. Buneary hopped over to Pikachu puts on her cutes face she can and the asked "Hey Pikachu want to build a snowman with me?"  
Pikachu currently was dodging snow balls too busy to notice her. "Pikachu I'm asking you if you want to build a snowman." Pikachu was still too oblivious to pay any attention to her. Buneary was now very irritated she let her anger take over "PIKACHU I'M ASKING YOU IF…" Her yelling caused Pachurisu to notice her and throw a snowball at her. Everything went silent for a moment, but then Piplup started to laugh. This started a chain reaction. Everyone started to laugh except, Pikachu and Buneary. Buneary was fighting tears. She hopped away into the backyard. Everyone went back to playing but Pikachu decided to check on her instead of continue playing with everyone else.

When Pikachu went to see Buneary he found her crying.

**Pikachu POV**

I couldn't just leave her like that. It wouldn't be right. I couldn't stand the sight of it so I want over to talk to her "Buneary are...are you OK?" She looked up to me then looked away without saying anything. "Come on Buneary. What's wrong?" She just put her head down. I just noticed she is still covered in snow. I can't leave her like that. I started to gently rub the snow off her back and shoulders. She jumped and turned to me and froze. I used this moment to rub the snow of her face slowly and gently until she was clear of snow. She looked happily at me. An awkward silence came over us. I remembered that she wanted to build a snowman. I stood up to and held her hand stood her up. "Hey Buneary want to build a snowman?" She looked at me and finally spoke "Yes, yes I do." We soon made a snowman specially since Buneary knew Ice beam but when we finished we made snow angels, had are own snowball fight and made a small snow fort big enough for only the two of us. It was are own little snow day, but of course everything good must come to an end. It got dark fast, it got cold as well. We walked in where everyone else was already. Apparently they got tired fast and went inside for hot chocolate. Dawn even lit a fire in the living room. Soon all of us were enjoying the nice warm fire and our hot chocolate. When we were done we all went to bed. Not one word was said everyone was to tired of playing in the snow to say anything. Buneary fell asleep fast. It took a while for me to realize it but I spent my entire day with Buneary. Personally it was fun. Maybe I should play with her more often. She's a very fun girl. All I know this has to be one of the best days I ever had, and there is still five days left**.** I really can wait to see what they bring!

**I know it's not my best work but I'm just beginning and I'm not giving up! Sorry it took so long too. **


	4. Sick Day (part 1)

I'm. Sorry for not updating as much as I promised but I had a massive brain storm. I have so many ideas that I'm planing of creating a huge fanfic after this one. What's. it about? Just wait and see. Marry Christmas! Now then let's start this chapter. The morning had arrived. Everyone was waking up happily, and healthily. Well...almost everyone. "Cough! Cough! Oohh..." Dawn was looking over her sickly weak Buneary, taking her tempature. After seeing Buneary's temperature she sigh. "Sorry Buneary but it looks like you caught a cold. Your going to have to stay in bed today." Buneary sat up quickly and tried to speak but as soon as she tried to speak she felt a sharp pain go down her throat. Dawn tried to calm her down. "Try not to strain your voice that way you can get better faster, Ok?" Dawn felt a slight tug down pajamas. "Pika?" Dawn looked at down at Pikachu seeing his worried face. "It's ok Pikachu she's just got a cold. She'll get better. No need to worry. " but that was the one thing he was doing right now. He know that what Buneary has isn't fatal but he still wanted to help. Dawn turned to pet Buneary's head softly "It'll be best if you stay in bed and rest Buneary, Ok? Buneary looked at her trainer and let out a weak "Bun (ok)." Dawn stood up to leave when she spotted Pikachu next to Buneary, not talking but just looking at her with a sad expression. "Pikachu? Would you like to take care of Buneary today?" Pikachu almost instantly jumped up and nodded. "Good now I have to go help Ash make breakfast because I think I smell smoke coming from the kitchen. I'll call you to bring Buneary's breakfast." Dawn walked out of the room leaving Pikachu and Buneary alone in the room. Pikachu soon ran up to Buneary lying in bed. Buneary was the first to speak "Thanks for taking care of me Pikachu" "It's nothing Buneary I want to make sure you'd get better." Buneary blushed at that comment "He cares about me! He actually. Cares about me!" Buneary thought to herself. Cough! cough! Pikachu quickly got off the bed and gave her a nearby bottle of water Dawn had left behind. The way how fast he reacted caused Buneary's blush to grow darker. Buneary the noticed the long silent moment all she did during that time" was stare at Pikachu who was luckily for her looking at the roof. "I wonder what Pikachu has been up to since we parted ways" Buneary thought to herself "He probably won lots of battles, seen lots of places, and gone in so many adventures, and..." Buneary suddenly mentally kicked herself after her next thought "He probably also met alot of girls too!" "Buneary?" Buneary snaped out of her train of thought and looked at Pikachu "Are you ok?" Buneary nodded and the turned away. Pikachu now was convinced something was wrong. He got a little closer to Buneary. "Pikachu have you ever met anyone special in your life?" A huge blush crossed Pikachu's face. He knew the answer she wanted but was to embarrassed to give her a straight answer. An excuse that's what he needs. "Pikachu did you hear me?" Pikachu's body turned rock solid. He has experienced being paralyzed before but never like this. His own mind was failing him. It's as if all of his body stopped what it was doing to hear his response. Buneary was now turning impatient she turned to Pikachu again this time her happy face was replaced with a sad, angry face "Pikachu?". Pikachu was still frozen when Dawn's voice calling from the kitchen broke him from his trance "Pikachu! Buneary's breakfast is ready! Oh bring a fire extinguisher too. Ash burned the toaster...like last time" "Hey that was suppose to stay between us!" Another voice interupted. Pikachu realizing his golden apportunity dashed out of the room leaving behind the heart broken Buneary sad and disappointed. While Pikachu was in the kitchen he had time to think. Apparently Ash literally did set the toaster on fire. "What do I tell her?" Pikachu's heart suddenly felt heavy and in pain. "Huh where this pain come from? Am I getting sick too? Or is it because Buneary..." the pain in Pikachu's heart suddenly was turned into strange feeling. He felt his heart felt lifted, he felt happy, great, he..."No I can't. I can't love Buneary." Those last words made Pikachu's heart jerk. He wasn't sure what this meant. "Do I love Buneary?" Once again his heart fluttered. His mouth repeated the last thing he said "...love Buneary..." Pikachu's blush came back and his heart fluttered once more "I...like Buneary." His heart jerked. He knew he was not fooling anyone especially himself . "I...I...love...Buneary." His heart fluttered. "You love Buneary?" Pikachu's head jerked down to see Pachurisu who was listening to everything he just said. "You do don't you?" She said loudly. "Uh... well I...uh" "You do! You do love her!" Pikachu seeing the problem here grabbed her and went into her room. Her room was filled with toys and the walls were a huge sunset with clouds on it. Her bed was noting more than a huge pile of random colored pilows. It reminded him of Mew and the Tree of beginning. Pikachu hoped Pachurisu had calmed down at this point but as soon as he let her go she started to jump all over the room chanting "Pikachu loves Buneary! Pikachu loves Buneary!" Pikachu quickly tackled her to ground "Pachurisu! Shhhh! You can't tell anyone." "Why?" "Because I want to keep it a secret." "Why?" "Because I don't want Buneary to find out." "Why?" "Because...uh...because...Just because!" Pachurisu only put on a goofy smile and said "Ok! But when I told Buizel I liked him I felt alot better." Yeah well that might have worked for you but ... hold it! Hold it! You love Buizel!?" Pachurisu nodded happily. "Yup!" Pikachu now both stunned and surprised by this knowledge asked a question he really was curious about "How did he respond to you liking him?" Pachurisu stopped jumping and stared at the floor hiding her face from him. Pikachu thought he just asked the wrong thing before noticing a large red blush on Pachurisu and her being white and blue caused the blush to be even more noticeable. "He said he likes me too." Pikachu didn't know what to do at this point. "You should really tell Buneary you like her she already likes you. You two would stay together forever." Pikachu nodded before leaving the room. "That's the problem." He said to himself before heading for the kitchen. When he got there he noticed Ash and Dawn were alot closer and laughing and giggling. Pikachu had only one thought when he saw this. "WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Unfortunately him not being able to talk human Ash and Dawn just went on. Realizing this Pikachu just got his and Buneary's breakfast and head back to Buneary's room. 


End file.
